


Dr Sexy MD and Aftercare

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, Dom Drop, M/M, mentions of masochistic Gabriel, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Lucifer finds Dean in the living room, fearful about his place in their flock. Good communication ensues. And Lucifer finally confronts Raphael





	Dr Sexy MD and Aftercare

After his nap with Michael, Lucifer was feeling a lot calmer. Yeah, what Sam had done hadn't been great, but that would be air for the two of them to clear once the youngest human awoke, and wasn't worth dwelling over in the meantime.

More importantly, was having a long chat with Raphael and maybe a firm hand. But first he was going to check and see how Gabriel and Dean were doing. It hadn't been hard to guess what Gabriel had been planning when he'd passed the Messenger wearing his trademark smirk and sauntering in the direction of where Dean had just entered.

He hoped it went well. Dean deserved a good introduction to the benefits of being welcomed into their flock. But if no one had explained to Sam about the dynamics between all of them, had Dean also not been informed?

Lucifer found Dean watching trashy tv he recognized from Sam's memories, some RomCom called Dr. Sexy MD that hadn't looked appealing  _ in the least _ . Also from Sam's memories, this was only typical Dean behavior when something was wrong.

If Gabe had ruined their opportunity to really bring Dean into the flock, with all that entailed, there were going to be some consequences there too.

Dean was curled up at the head of the couch, so Lucifer took a seat by his feet. “Hey, Dean. What are you watching?”

Dean glanced at him, but he didn’t shift away, or look any more uncomfortable than he already was, so Lucifer counted that as a win. “Just some TV. You’re welcome to watch too, I guess.” He looked away, and added, quietly enough that Lucifer wouldn’t have heard it without his archangelic senses, “Not that I know why’d you want to.”

Lucifer decided not to ask Dean about the statement yet, and filed it away for exploration later. It was definitely self deprecating, but he didn't know what the cause for that state of mind was yet.

If Dean refrained from speaking again before the show was over, then he'd press a little. But he hoped sitting and waiting would get Dean to spill whatever it was that had happened, likely between himself and Gabriel.

The archangel didn't have to wait that long. "If you're here to kick me out, will you let me stay until Sam wakes up? Please?"

Lucifer blinked. "I'm not going to kick you out, Dean. And none of my siblings intend to either. We see you and your brother as part of our flock.  _ Why  _ would we kick you out?"

"Then… then Gabriel didn't say anything to you?"

Lucifer glanced at Dean, studying him carefully. Everyone  _ knew _ that there was very little that Gabriel liked more than some good pain. He liked it a  _ lot _ . But it could be hard on them to give Gabriel all the pain he really needed because despite their immortality, he was still their little brother and it was still in their blood to take care of him.

But Dean didn't know that. And if he wasn't used to that sexual aspect and Gabriel had wandered off without a word, he could have  _ easily  _ dropped. And even if he hadn't, he was still likely terrified that Gabriel talking about the activities to anyone else would mean being kicked out because "how dare you hurt our little brother".

"He has not. I haven't seen him yet." He was probably with Raphael, but would saying as much break Dean like it had Sam?

"Maybe he's with Raphael, then."

Or maybe Dean already knew? "Does that… upset you more?"

"Michael explained how you've all been together since the beginning, and if you all are happy there's nothing wrong with that. But I'm pissed at Raphael for stomping on Sam's heart. I haven't seen Sam ever crush on someone that hard and he was being vicious about it. That shit isn't okay and I absolutely reamed their asses for it. But this was different."

"I will be having a discussion with Raphael about his behavior. Are you afraid we're going to kick you out because you lost your temper?"

Dean shook his head, then changed his mind. He looked really confused. "Yes? No. I don't know. Gabriel propositioned me, and then he goaded me into fucking him harder. And I  _ liked it _ , but what if I'd hurt him? Or he didn't enjoy it as much as he said he did? He was just… gone, when I woke up."

Gabriel was a moron. It was one thing for one of the four of them to wander off while any of the other four were sleeping, but even then there were certain things  _ you didn't leave uncared for.  _ And possibly despite what Dean thought, the dominant needed aftercare  _ too _ .

"Gabriel is a masochist, and given that neither Raphael, or I, can ever really give him as much pain as he really wants at times, it seems incredibly unlikely that you did it from just a rough fuck. He shouldn't have wandered off like that, though. Not without making sure you were okay."

Dean curled tighter around himself. "I'm  _ fine _ . I just… feel weird."

Top drop. That's what it had to be. "It's okay to feel out of sorts after some good sex. I think you're experiencing something called Top drop, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's normal. Is it okay if I sit on your other side?"

Dean shrugged and slid over enough that there was room for Lucifer to move to sit by his head instead of by his feet.

The next episode of Dr. Sexy MD started and Lucifer gently rubbed Dean's head and pretended not to notice when Dean started crying softly because he knew that Dean didn't need or want to be bothered about it.

Eventually, Dean was very close to falling asleep on the couch, so Lucifer said, "Would you like me to send Gabriel to come sit with you? I'm sure he would be happy to reassure you that he didn't intend to make you think you were unwelcome." And if he didn't want to do it of his own volition, Lucifer could think of a few punishments  _ like the cock cage _ that might have him changing his mind.

Their humans deserved nothing but kindness and love and his siblings were fucking idiots if they couldn't see the damage they were in danger of causing.

"You don't have to," Dean mumbled. "But if you happened to see him, that would be okay."

"Will you be alright if I go look for him?" Lucifer didn't really want to leave Dean alone, but he had also delayed his conversation with Raphael long enough.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to stay."

Lucifer didn't believe Dean's tone of discontent, but also knew that Dean needed to learn at some point to vocalize what he wanted. Just because they could read minds didn't mean they were just going to do that.

"I'll see you later." He got up, and went looking for Gabriel and Raphael.

He found them without too much difficulty.

They were in what appeared to be a playroom. A very adult playroom. There were displays with different kinds of paddles and floggers. There were ball gags and dildos and really any kind of toy imaginable.

Gabriel was leaning over a table, squirming and shouting happily while Raphael took a paddle to his ass. 

"I'm pretty sure you should have locked the door," Lucifer said, approaching. "Given that Dean's down the hall in drop, I don't think this would go over very well yet."

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Raphael and Gabriel.

"He's awake?" Gabriel sounded concerned, and repentant, which gave Lucifer some hope.

"He's in the living room watching tv, and you should go talk to him. He was inclined to believe I was going to kick him out for his laying a hand on you."

Gabriel squealed and ran out of the room. Still sans clothing.

Raphael rolled his eyes, the paddle still in his hands. "He's so  _ distractible _ ."

Lucifer walked towards Raphael until he was very much in his brother's personal space, and hugged him from behind. He bit Raphael's neck and tugged gently on the paddle to see if Raphael would let go of it and he did.

"I think we should talk about how much trouble you're in."


End file.
